Star Wars: The Years In Between (Shift Verse AU)
by Eastonia
Summary: AU. Vignette series of no more than 500 words a piece. Explores the time between 'The Shift' and the next story. See how being a Serviceman affected Anakin. How having Anakin around from young changed Obi-Wan and how Ferus Olin learns that maybe - even if he's the 'Chosen One' - he's not that alone.
1. Vignette 1: Corellian Arrival

Vignette 1 – Corellian Arrival

_Corellia._

"Obs, the Force feels… Freer here somehow…"

"I know. I sense it too…"

"I think we made the right decision – being asked to be reassigned here."

"Me too."

The Master-Padawan pair walked the streets of Corellia. It was so different to Coruscant. For one, there were less buildings.

Sure there were many buildings, especially around cities, but there was a sense of wildness – a sense of freedom and tenacity that the entire planet seemed to exude.

And the Force breathed with the planet.

"Fun fact 'Master'. Did you know most of the Corellian Council are married?"

"Oh? Anyone famous?"

"The Halcyon line."

"…What?"

"Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon is part of a long line of Halcyon's that broke the High Council's Code and had families…"

"Figures. They follow the Old Code discretely don't they."

"Well, when in Corellia…"

Anakin grinned at him, tugging on his still short Padawan braid before speaking a modified version of the Old Code like an oath.

"Even through our emotion, there is peace.

Even through our ignorance, there is knowledge.

Even though our passion, there is serenity.

Even through our chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force…"

He finished and smirked at his brother.

"I say we do as the Corellians do."

"You Anakin Skywalker, are going to be the death of me."

"Not literally I hope."


	2. Vignette 2: Arm Yourself

Vignette 2 - Arm Yourselfx_Lightsaber Crystal Caves_

It was finally time for Anakin to forge his own lightsaber.

The rascal decided after being part of the fight with the Sith that they needed every advantage they could get.

Something told Obi-Wan that if Anakin had been a Padawan from young – no Serviceman influence, his blade would be blue and he would have thrown himself into Djem So. It reflected his personality.

But Anakin had been a Serviceman for nearly 2 years. A year and 8 months – apparently the experience changed the boy – he knew that it would have.

As it was, nearly 2 years of getting into and out of trouble with no lightsaber meant that Anakin had to learn to adapt. And adapt he did. He learnt to plan – if he could think things through properly, then maybe he could get away without any trouble. He learnt to think on his feet and slip into the shadows – stealth was very important, your environment was your advantage. He learnt to learn from his mistakes – if it didn't work the first time around, and the next time, and the time after that… times 10, then it probably would not work at all.

Obi-Wan couldn't think of a style that would fit his brother any longer, could not see the most likely blade colour his Padawan would be drawn to. All he could do was wait, meditate and hope Anakin was alright.

"Obs? Master? Wakey wakeys."

"You done with your 'saber yet?"

Anakin pulled something out from the folds of his relatively new Padawan Learner tunic. The snap-hiss sound was a telltale sign of a lightsaber being turned on.

Or should he say lightsabers.

"Two, Anakin?"

"One to defend, and one to attack. Or both to attack or defend. When we faced off the Sith back on Naboo…"

"Practical of you Anakin. You learnt from that."

For several moments Obi-Wan sat and contemplated the colour of his brother's blades. He supposed with the Serviceman background, it was fitting, Anakin was more likely to rely on technology than the Force for now anyways. He had to get reused to the Force – and eventually reaching for the Force would become instinctive again, just like when he reached for his tools.

The blades were the colour of Tatooinan Sand.


	3. Vignette 3: Building Bridges

Vignette 3 – Building Bridges.

_Unknown Location._

"Of all the places to get stuck. Why with you?"

Ferus glowered at Anakin – who quite possibly was even more maverick than the late Master Qui Gon Jinn or his current Master – the Knight Kenobi.

Most Jedi kept their lightsaber (or 'sabers in Anakins case) on their utility bet, it was admittedly uncomfortable at first, but over time it grew to be a source of comfort. A security blanket of sorts.

No.

Anakin chose to holster his 'sabers on his back – in a rather camouflaged holster though, beneath his outermost clothing. Anakin cited practicality and fine, Ferus admitted privately, maybe there were some benefits. They always checked a Jedi's waist for the lightsaber, Anakin didn't have that – he had two blasters holstered onto both his thighs. Apart from the standard Padawan cut and the Jedi robes, he could pass for a young, albeit very short bounty hunter.

Anakin sighed

"Look, you don't understand me, and I can't understand you, but we need to put this aside now. Focus on getting out of here. Our Masters will be worried."

"What do you think I was doing Skywalker? I'm the Chosen One. I can come up with a plan."

"I've got the lightsabers. And experience with breaking out of cells. You seriously don't want to use that?"

Anakin looked at Ferus and held out his hand.

"Truce?"

Ferus shook his hand.

"Truce. Now how do we…"

Anakin tossed him a blaster and one of his two lightsabers.

"You get ready. I scramble the cameras, disable the alarms and reassign some guards, we cut our way out make our way to the escape pods, I swipe the records and we find where the Sith our Masters are. You up for it Mr. Chosen One?"

"Count on it Mechanic."


	4. Vignette 4: Family and Meaning

Vignette 4: Family and Meaning.

_Tatooine._

The desert of Tatooine was unforgiving – but it still sang of life.

The 6 years Knight Kenobi and his Padawan spent on Corellia gave them something that they would have never expected – time with family.

Corellian Jedi were often given home leave, where 2 to 3 months of a year were given to make sure their Jedi were well rested.

In Obi-Wan's and Anakin's case, it also meant they came back very tan.

Obi-Wan never found out where his family was, but he knew where Anakin's was and so home leave was always spent on Tatooine. Which is how they were bestowed the Tusken names of A'Sir'hit, and A'Sah'hes by the shaman of the tribe Anakin's mother was most affiliated to.

The son of the spirits and the son of sages – neither Master nor Padawan could figure out what that meant.

Needless to say regular visits to the planet had developed in them a hate of sand.

Obi-Wan looked over to his brother-Padawan and tapped his nose on the right side.

Anakin rolled his eyes and brushed the top of his left ear briefly.

You see, as a joke while talking to Padmé a couple years back over an audio channel – they never seemed to be able to actually sit down and actually have a holo-conversation – they came up with several signals to use to communicate, just in case of a situation when they were cut off from the Force.

He had just said, _watch your left_.

Anakin had replied, _I know, more on your right_.

A system no one else knew to decipher… Well Padmé did, but that was besides the point.

"By the way, you sure you've stopped growing?"

"Do. Not. Jinx. It."

Funny really, Anakin had been the shortest human male Jedi for the longest time. Then suddenly he turned 17 and started growing with a vengeance. Now at 6 foot 1, he absolutely towered over everyone. His last growth spurt had been last year, at 19 and to everyone's amusement, he actually had a phobia of growing even taller now.

With his Padawan braid – containing his honors in the form of coloured strings – tied firmly into the tiny ponytail of his Padawan cut and more local robes with his blasters strapped to his thighs, he could see why their Master-Padawan team received so many undercover missions.

The negotiation missions were all tied to his own ability in diplomacy, the undercover missions stemmed from his Padawan looking like a smuggler.


	5. Vignette 5: Back to Back

Vignette 5: Back to Back.

_Unknown Location._

If Ferus Olin had to be absolutely honest, there was no one he would rather have watching his back during a Padawan only mission than Darra Thel-Tanis. Failing that, Anakin Skywalker was good too.

He wasn't sure when the now 23 year old became his friend, just that they got into and out of many, many situations together. You do not go through that sort of thing without forming a bond of sorts. Even if he was technically on Corellia most of the time.

Anakin plopped down next to him in the mess hall of the 'crusier they were on. It was another undercover mission, so both Jedi had to hide their 'sabers. Unlike Ferus, who was styling himself a pilot and could therefore appear weaponless, Anakin had his blasters and so had taken up the role of a smuggler. Over the years the very tall, dirty blonde had weaned himself off the use of his blasters, but no amount of cajoling could ever get him to leave them behind entirely. They were kept in fine order and in top condition in case of a fire-fight, but Obi-Wan's influence could clearly be seen in the distaste he had now for it.

"What's eating you now Oln?"

"Nothing 'Walker."

The two were careful to use their cover names. They never fell out of the practice of using each others surnames, there was a certain amount of affection now, if you told Anakin when he was 14 that Ferus Olin would be someone he wouldn't mind calling 'brother' – he would have sent them to the medical wing. But if Anakin's fatal flaw was loyalty…

"This is not about you failing the Trials now is it?"

"One last Trial, one last measly trial. And I failed it. I'm the… You know… And I failed it."

He replied, mindful of the fact that they were undercover.

"You're only sentient. Besides, you got on that fast-track course. You should be proud."

"Doesn't changed the fact I'm supposed to be better…You got on as well, but you asked your… 'big brother' to turn it down. Why?"

"I'm in no hurry to 'get promoted'. Never expected to be apprenticed in the first place. Besides, I'm going to enjoy my apprenticeship, otherwise life is going to fly by."

"Most of us want to be promoted sooner 'Walker."

"Eh. To each his own."

Then Anakin drummed his fingers as he ate – it was a message.

_We can take out the operation in about an hour, finished with the sabotage. Got my back?_

Ferus nodded – apart from Obi-Wan Kenobi, where was no one that Anakin (after a grudging respect had been formed) trusted his back with more.


	6. Vignette 6: Fear

Vignette 6: Fear.

_Jedi Temple Hangar – Coruscant._

Ferus Olin raced to the hangar of the Temple. Finally braid-less. Yes, he finally had been Knighted and given that Darra wasn't around to share the good news with, he had to hurry to make sure the second best thing didn't leave for his mission without knowing – he spent most of his time on Corellia anyway.

"Skywalker!"

The 24 year old dirty blonde's 6 foot 2 frame leant out of the craft.

"What now Olin… Hey you've been Knighted! Congrats!"

"Thanks."

There was no jealousy what so ever, Anakin was truly glad the Chosen One had been Knighted. It meant he didn't need to listen to his griping during their team-ups… Though it looked like those days have come to a close.

Ferus regarded him carefully

"What I don't understand is why you chose to remain a Padawan – I heard Master… I mean Knight Tachi telling Obi-Wan that you were ready for your trials, and yet you two don't take them."

Anakin's blue eyes twinkled as he joked

"You see, there is something I fear more than the Dark side, and it comes with being promoted. And it's in my Master's best interest to leave me where I am, because I help him in his."

At the brunette's confusion Anakin laughed.

"Olin! You seriously never thought about the amount of paper work?"

"Oh, crud."


	7. Vignette 7: Blessing

Vignette 7: Blessing.

_Undetermined Location._

"Why, oh why, oh why does this always happen… SPECIFICALLY TO US!"

Screamed a 22 year old Anakin Skywalker as they dodged the blaster fire that Obi-Wan with his aggressive Soresu couldn't deflect. Anakin had over the years decided to practice Jar'Kai – but include a portion of each of the 6 more widely known forms and change it up to suit his needs.

Essentially, he had picked up a Corellian Jedi practice – the 'bastardisation' of the forms to create a personal style, unique to only him. Obi-Wan followed suit and managed to merge Ataru and Soresu into aggressive Soresu.

One funny practice of Anakin's was the throwing of one of the dual 'sabers. Such as now.

The escaping Seperatist watched as a single flaxen-hued lightsaber appeared to grow out of the opening. Gravity took over and the light saber welded the doors together. Sealing off the escape route.

Anakin had shifted the twin of that 'saber into a double handed grip, falling into Djem So – the style he used when he found himself without his blade's pair. Obi-Wan had shifted into the opening stance of his aggressive Soresu.

Within minutes the blaster fire had stopped and they had arrested the Twi'lek Seperatist agent.

"Actually about your question Ani… I think it's something common to our Jedi line."

"Did you ever ask what blessing the Crèche-master spoke over you when you were first received?"

"Yes… It was… 'May you have an interesting life'. She said it's the rarest blessing she gives out."

"I was given that same blessing, so was Master Qui Gon, needless to say… I think you get it, all three of us were trouble magnets. Well we still are but…"

"Obs you know what this means? We weren't blessed! We were cursed!"


End file.
